


Noctis E Iris Num Quarto de Hotel

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Noctis e Iris estão num quarto de hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctis E Iris Num Quarto de Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém lê essas notas?

Noctis e Iris estavam num hotel, onde não importa.

Ambos estavam sentados numa cama num quarto escuro, olhando para o chão.

"Então..." falou Iris."Você está de casamento marcado com a Senhora Luna, certo?"

Noctis olhou para a parede á frente dele, como se estivesse pensando em campos pacíficos de trigo, que ele estava atualmente pensando sobre.

"A invasão...tornou isso algo,como eu deveria dizer, irrelevante."

Iris rapidamente tirou seu vestido, a deixando com apenas o sutiã cobrindo suas mamas.

"Então você não está vendo ninguém?"

Noctis olhou para o teto,como se estivesse pensando nos pássaros do céu, que ele estava atualmente, realmente pensando sobre.

"Há coisas mais grandes que garotas Iris. Como salvar o mundo e recuperar o meu trono. Namoro seria um desperdício de tempo."

Iris tirou suas calças, a deixando de calcinha.

"Isso te deixa estressado né?"

Noctis fechou seus olhos, enquanto ainda pensando nos pássaros.

Iris, irritada, o pegou pelo queixo e o fez se virar para ela.

"Isto tiraria o seu stress?"

Sem aviso, Noctis agarrou Iris e a jogou contra a cama de costas.

Enquanto Noctis tirava as suas calças e roupas de baixo, Iris falava com lascívia.

"Uou, você é tão rápido Noctis, o que você..."

Subitamente, Iris se calou. Sua boca se fechou e suas pupilas dilataram, e uma simples lágrima correu pelo seu belo rostinho.

O pau de Noctis estava completamente enterrado dentro do ânus de Iris.

Ela abriu a boca para gritar e chorar mas Noctis a tapou.

Como um ferro grosso, Noctis entrava e saia de dentro de Iris,  fazendo ela chorar de dor mais e mais.

Noctis podia sentir as pregas do cu de Iris tentando expulsá-lo como um elemento estranho, mas continuou a penetrando.

Ele foi, de novo e de novo, sentindo o sangue vazando da violenta fricção entre o seu pênis e o cu de Iris, fazendo-o sentir-se mais e mais excitado.

Ele sentiu que está prestes a gozar, tira seu pênis de dentro do cu de Iris e enfia completamente dentro da buceta, enchendo-a de porra.


End file.
